


Faith

by AnnaFrederieke



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Holiday, I don't know how to tag this, Love, Netherlands, Romance, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFrederieke/pseuds/AnnaFrederieke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which two beautiful souls meet each other, after discovering they actually already do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck in her daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this! I really don't mind grammar police and I would love to read comments :)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to the title of the chapter:  
> Stuck in her daydream - referring to the A team by Ed Sheeran. Just because this chapter is some sort of dream, something we all dream about. A dream about meeting him.

It was a perfect, warm summer day. Her dress waved playfully against her suntanned shoulders as she cycled through the flower smelling endless long streets. The straw hat she was wearing covered her lovely blonde strands of hair while a wonderful swinging melody resounded in her ears, reminding her of last summer. She smiled.

'Hello, miss,' a very certain deep, male voice said, suddenly. A very tall, handsome man shifted towards the heated tiling of the street, appearing nearer.  
'I was wondering if you could give me any directions?’

She broke, very suddenly, causing her to almost fall of her bike. He quickly grabbed her.

‘Oh, sorry ‘bout that,’ she laughed, getting on her own feet again. She smiled at his gorgeous face.  
Well, she could not resist not helping _this_ man.  
‘Sure, where to?’ Her beautiful deep blue eyes twinkled against the heated sunbeams.  
  
He grimaced and while he let go of her, he started laughing too. ‘I must confess I’m a little lost, the Netherlands is a new country to me, you see.’

As his green, blue and gold eyes met hers, she startled. Never had she seen such beautiful eyes in her life before. His eyes spoke kindness, love, desire. They were splendid, absolutely gorgeous even.  
‘Oh, welcome, then,’ she smiled. ‘You like it so far?’

‘Yes, it’s lovely! The atmosphere is extraordinary in a very good way’

The moment he answered, she suddenly realised she recognised him. Her mind kind of exploded.

_Oh my god, that’s Benedict Cumberbatch._  
 _Is he really?_  
 _Yes he sure is oh god oh god oh god he’s so beautiful oh my god._  
 _Those eyes, fuck, I’m going to die._  
 _Or faint oh my god._  
 _Alright keep calm, keep calm, take it easy._

Taking a deep breath to calm down a bit, she replied.  
 ‘I’m delighted to hear that. So, where are you going?’

‘Erm,’ he said, taking a little bunched up paper out his light washed jeans. With a very great effort he read the name. ‘Leemensstraat 93. Or streat. Stret? I don’t know,’ he smirked.

As he said the words, her eyes widened. ‘Leemensstraat!? No way! No way, are you kidding me?’

With a questioning look, he tilted his head, trying to observe her.

‘That’s where I live!’ she exclaimed, explaining him why she just acted like that. ‘That’s my street, what even oh my god is this coincidence or what?’

‘Coincidence doesn’t exist,’ he laughed. ‘Though I’d almost say it does now, but still it doesn’t.’

For a split second, he looked rather boyish. His gorgeous curls, his lovely lips, the eyes: he looked splendid.

She blushed, not knowing what to say.  
‘Damn. I don’t know. But erm… I assume you’re with a car? My directions really depend on your way of transport,’ she smirked.

‘Well, no, I actually felt like walking on a day like this. But I have been walking for hours now, you see, and I think I’m rather lost.’

She suddenly started laughing, covering her hand with her mouth to reduce the sound. ‘So you’re telling me you have been walking for hours and you’re still a hour away from your destination? I guess you really _are_ lost.’

‘A hour?’ he gazed at her with the most confused eyes she had ever seen. ‘Are you telling me I am a bloody hour away from where I need to go? Good lord I’m a mess! I thought I’d be at least a little bit close!’ He started laughing too. Their laughter filled the street, creating a lovely casual atmosphere.

‘You’re a disgrace,’ she smirked. ‘But you might as well jump right on here,’ she said, pointing to her carrier. ‘I need to go home anyway.’

He suddenly stopped laughing and looked up, causing their eyes to meet again.  
‘God no, you really don’t want _me_ on top of that. Thanks, though, but I guess that’s going to be rather heavy.’

‘Oh c’mon, you really think I can’t handle that?’ she smirked, tilting her head.

‘Well, let me at least cycle then,’ he offered, shifting closer to her. He could smell her perfume now. It was a lovely mixture of flowers and spice.

‘If you insist.’

‘I do, yes,’ he smirked, taking over her bicycle as she stepped off. ‘You do still need to give me directions, though.’

‘You bet I will. I might as well give you the wrong ones, maybe.’

* * *

They had been cycling for a bit now. First it was rather difficult to find balance, but after a while they did perfectly fine as they moved through the Dutch streets.  
She had asked whether he would like one ear of her iPod, so that they could listen to music together while he was cycling. He had accepted and now the melody of _Eye of the tiger_ clanged in their ears.

Despite the fact that she really was aware of the situation, namely that Benedict Cumberbatch was cycling on _her_ bicycle, listening to _her_ music, she succeeded in remaining calm.

‘So,’ she asked, after a while. ‘May I ask who you are visiting? I guess there’s a high chance I know who it is.’

‘Hmmm,’ he replied. ‘It actually are really good friends of a friend I made in Italy just a while back. He introduced me to them and they told me I could visit them, if I would visit the Netherlands once. So here I am.’ His lovely deep voice was so interesting. It was doing so much to her.

‘Lara and Tom Danner, huh?’ she replied.

‘How did you know that?’

‘Well, since you gave me the address, I know. They are my neighbours.’

‘Ah, I see, that makes sense. I'd almost say this was coincidence.’

‘Hmm yes,’ she replied. ‘I really do love them, they are wonderful. So how did you meet again?’

‘In Italy, Florence, to be exact. Paparazzi was following me and as I escaped into a little restaurant, a very friendly man helped me to hide. After that, I can’t remember not going to that place again,’ he coughed, as he proceeded. ‘Eventually, we became really good friends in a short amount of time. He’s a good chap and well, he introduced me to Lara and Tom. I don’t know them really well, just seen them once, but I promised to visit.’

A little scream slipped out of her mouth. _Was he just talking about Matt? Her very best friend Matt who emigrated to Italy just a year ago to open his own restaurant? It couldn’t be someone else, figuring he was friends with Lara and Tom.  
_ ‘Oh my god,’ she exclaimed. ‘Are you saying Matt is your new friend? As in Matt Daniel?’

‘What?’ his voice raised a bit because of surprise. ‘How in hell did you know that?’

‘Oh my god! So it is true! Oh my god that’s marvellous!’ she cheered as she realised Matt had told her about his new friend Ben. _So he was talking about Benedict Cumberbatch, after all. Jeez, he could’ve told her that!  
_ ‘I figured... my best friend moved to Italy last year and he has friends called Lara and Tom and also one called Ben!’

‘That is too outreagous to be actually true,’ he revealed as he cycled on through the summer breeze. ‘Jesus, this bloody hell is faith.’

She smirked. ‘God, yes!’

Suddenly, he broke and jumped off the bicycle, pulling her with.  
‘Oh my god,’ it was his turn now to exlaim enthusiastically. As he put the bicycle down, he swifted nearer and observed her while touching her face with his hand.  
‘I recognise you know! Matt has showed me lots and lots of pictures of his life back in the Netherlands and oh my god I recognise you know! You’re the beautiful girl named Doris! You are right? Tell me you are!’

He almost jumped up and down as she smiled and took his hand.  
‘You’re very right, sir, Doris it is. And you must be Benedict, then.’

Pulling her closer, he hugged her. He had already felt some sort of weird connection between the two of them, but this definitely explained it all.  
‘I knew it, I knew it!’ he cheered. ‘You seemed to be so familiar! I have seen you on all of those pictures, I thought you were beautiful! Good lord, I love faith!’

She suddenly blushed. _Did he just say she was beautiful?_


	2. Clouds in my coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Doris get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to the title of the chapter:  
> Clouds in my coffee - song by Carly Simon. The clouds kind of refer to everything that is going to happen. They are not aware of it, yet.

‘Oh god, Doris, sorry,’ he shifted a bit away from her, apologetic. ‘I am being a bit too enthusiastic, am I?’

‘No, of course not,’ she sighed, stroking her hands through her blonde, wavy hear. ‘It’s just rather… overwhelming I guess. Matt has told me lots and lots about you, kind of everything. Everything except your surname.’

He smiled. _Of course_. She knew who he was. Matt had been a very big Sherlock fan and considering they were the best of friends, it made sense she knew he was Benedict Cumberbatch. She must have known straight away.

‘But,’ she grimaced as she proceeded. ‘That doesn’t make any difference, really. You’re still a nice chap to me and I don’t care whether your surname is McDonalds or Cumberbatch.’

‘I’d prefer McDonalds,’ he said, laughing at her and shifting closer again. He really, really liked her. She was that kind of girl that remained casual no matter what happened to her. A not so easily impressed girl, yes, that’s what he liked.  
‘In fact, I’m starving! What about you? Shall we go get some lunch somewhere?’

‘Sure, I know just the place!’

They got on the bicycle again and as Benedict tried to find balance –he wasn’t the greatest cycler, Doris took her iPod again and gently pressed one earphone in his ear. The rest of their trip towards the little café the lyrics of _Listen to your heart_ gambled through their heads.  
As Doris sang along with the song and grabbed his waist a little tighter since Benedict almost lost balance, all he could do was smile.

* * *

 

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at a little café. It was very cosy and lovely inside, even for such a warm summer day. It kind of felt like coming home: there were bookcases covering all of the walls, big armchairs and little side tables with little vases with lilacs orchids in it.

‘What a lovely place,’ he said, as they sat down after they ordered coffee.

‘Hmm, it really is, isn't it?’ she looked up from sipping her coffee. The warm liquid filled her mouth and somehow it made her feel a bit wobbly. As if she was full of energy and adrenaline to go and explore lots of new things. She wasn’t sure if Benedict belonged to those things, though.  
‘I always come here, at least two times a week if it isn’t more.’

‘That makes sense,’ a lovely smile appeared on his face. _God, he was so handsome.  
_ ‘Where I live, in London, I also have my favourite café. It kind of looks like this, to be honest.’

‘That’s marvellous!’ she exclaimed as her blue eyes twinkled again. ‘I love London so much, it really is my favourite place on earth.’ She sighed, closing her eyes dreamily as if she tried to convince herself she was in London now.

‘You have been there before?’ he asked, interested. 

‘Yes, multiple times. My dream is to live there, once.’

‘Well you could always come over,’ he said, laughing. Although he was smirking he actually really meant it, which was rather weird. He just got to know this women –for one hour to be exact, but it already felt like they had been friends for ages. It maybe had to do something with all the stories he had already heard about her from Matt, but still… she really was remarkable. Beautifully remarkable.

‘Well, I guess I wouldn’t decline that offer,’ she grimaced. ‘Let’s go, then!’

They laughed and chatted a bit more, until they realised a whole hour just passed by and they both agreed it was maybe time to proceed their trip.

* * *

‘Here we are!’ she jumped off the bike.

He looked up. They arrived at some sort of little square with only four houses, the rest of the area covered with trees. It was like they entered the woods in a matter of seconds. The sunlight made its way through the young, green leaves, creating a somehow fairy-tale-like atmosphere.  
The houses looked like those renovated, splendid forest houses as if they were just from one of those movie sets.

‘Damn,’ he said, taking a step closer. ‘It’s like I just arrived on a movie set. How beautiful.’

Birds were whistling and the sunbeams warmed up her bronzed skin as she blushed.  
‘Thank you.’

He turned towards her and spontaneously took her hands.  
‘No, thank you! Thank you very much for bringing me here, thanks for the faith of meeting you, thanks for the wonderful music and of course the coffee.’

‘You’re very welcome, Mr Cumberbatch,’ she smiled, her cheeks turning even more red.

He hugged her.  
  
‘So… I guess I will head off now, I hope to see you around some day,’ she said, as she turned around and pointed to a house. ‘That’s the one you need.’

‘No,’ he exclaimed, his voice raising out of surprise, hopefully. ‘Please go with me! I know you’re really good friends with Lara and Tom, so why not? I wouldn’t feel so alone anyway.’

‘But…’

‘God, no _buts_ ,’ he laughed, taking her hand again. ‘C’mon, it will be great fun!’

And before she could answer, he dragged her with him towards the entrance and pressed the doorbell of the old, rustic door.


	3. Skinny love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them are having a great, great night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to the title of the chapter:  
> Skinny love - When two people are in love with each other, but are too shy to admit it, yet they show it anyway.  
> This, of course, isn't happening right now, but it has to do something with this story in another reverse.

The door opened with a gentle crack. In the doorway, a tall, lovely woman with dark brown, straight hair was heaving a standing ovation watching both Benedict and Doris standing there on her sweep. It was Lara.

‘Oh my god, Benedict, Doris, hi!’ she stepped outside and hugged them both. ‘It’s lovely to see you, I must say I really wasn’t expecting to see both of you here. I didn’t know you guys knew each other?’ Her cheeks turned red as she swept one strand of her own almost black coloured hair out of her face.

At that very moment, Doris’ eyes met hers. She met two, dark brown, innocent eyes, staring at her like a young, vulnerable puppy. She knew that look, she had seen it before. It was when she accidentally had stained her favourite dress after borrowing it to her. After two months of asking to get it back, she would have looked just like this and eventually Doris would hear her dress was destroyed.

Lara was up to something. Or had already been.

‘Wonderful yes, nice to see you again,’ Benedict kissed both her cheeks and stepped inside, pulling Doris with. ‘Where’s Tom?’

‘He’s in the living room,’ she said, pushing Ben further. ‘Right there, we’ll be coming in a minute.’

After Benedict had turned around with a confused smile on his face, he walked through the hallway into the living room.  
‘Tom, fellow, how wonderful to see you here!’

Soon both Tom’s and Benedict’s voices became so loud and overwhelming, Lara was sure they couldn’t hear them again.

‘What’s this all about?’ Doris said, pushing Lara towards her. She tilted her head. ‘I know that look, tell me, what is it?’

Lara grinned. They had been best friends for years, knew each other very well, maybe even too well. Doris was the most gorgeous, beautiful girl she had ever seen. But despite that, she also was the kindest and smartest. Though, most remarkable, she had the best knowledge of human nature in the whole world. She could easily feel or see how someone felt, just by looking the person in the eye.

‘The eyes are the mirror of the soul, huh?’ she laughed. ‘You’re way too good.’

Doris grinned. A beautiful though casual smile appeared on her face, causing to twinkle her eyes.

‘I know. Now tell me.’

‘If you insist,’ she sighed. ‘First of all, I know you are upset about us and Tom not telling you about Benedict. Yes, I know you’ve been a great Sherlock fan, but…’

‘How can there possibly be a _but_?’ Doris interrupted. ‘I mean, why in hell wouldn’t you tell me? If it wasn’t for me bumping into him because of faith, yes faith, no coincidence, then I would have never known, would I? I hate you.’

‘No, that’s the point.’

‘The point?’ Doris looked at her with most surprised eyes. The twinkling disappeared and her soft, loyal eyes changed into somehow disbelief.

‘So you’re telling me, my three best friends are not telling me they just became friends with one of my favourite actors and that makes sense? That’s the point?’

‘It’s a set-up, like, like a match. Sort of.’

‘What?’ her mouth fell open out of embarrassment and surprise.

‘What even? What the…’

‘Don’t,’ Lara smirked and took her hands. ‘So, this may sound silly, but me, Tom and Matt thought it was nice to surprise you, today actually. Benedict was coming over to our place and we wanted to invite you over. I swear that’s true, I swear it on your favourite ruined dress.’ She laughed a bit at her own witty joke as she proceeded.  
‘I guess you haven’t brought your phone with you today, because I have called and texted you multiple times to come over. We just really wanted to surprise you, that’s all. I’m sorry for not telling you now, I really am, it was a bit stupid, I must admit.’

Doris sighed. Good lord, she loved Lara and her stupid plans. She loved her for being silly, she loved her for being stupid but most of all, she loved her for being such a good friend.

‘I love you. I love you, you witty, stupid piece of shit.’

‘Back at you, sweetheart,’ Lara laughed as she put Doris’ arm in hers as she entered the living room. ‘So faith, huh?’

* * *

A few lovely, fun hours passed by. The four of them were having great fun, as if they had been friends for years. They all had eaten Chinese take-away, just because they agreed on the fact that they didn’t want to waste time cooking.

It was wonderful, pure, one of the best evenings Doris had experienced in ages. She looked at Benedict. His multi-coloured eyes were twinkling and with great effort he tried to stop his overwhelming laughter.    
  
‘Tom please,’ he put his hand on the shoulder of his friend. Tears were streaming down on his face out of pleasure. ‘You arse.’

It went on like this the whole evening. Both Tom and Lara may have had a bit too beverages, though, judging on their eyes. Their brown eyes were twinkling rather weird.

‘So,’ Lara said, giggling like a schoolgirl. ‘How did you guys meet again? Doris told me it was absolute faith, _no_ coincidence.’ She emphasized the ‘no’ in her sentence like a good old drama queen.

Doris’ cheeks turned red and the moment she wanted to give her friend a gentle slap, her eyes met Benedict’s. They told her something. His eyes provided a message, some sort of loving, caring message. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol.

‘Well,’ Benedict cleared his throat. ‘I suppose so, yes. I asked her for directions and she was very kind to help me, until we found out we actually already knew each other, sort of. You remember? Me watching at the pictures of you guys back in Italy? The ones Matt showed me?’

‘Ah yes,’ it was Tom’s turn now to say something. He had been witty the whole evening and he looked rather clumsy due to the alcohol.  
‘I remember! You said Doris was beautiful!’

She wasn’t sure whether her cheeks were able to turn more red now. She closed her clear, greyish blue eyes and tried to get her thoughts out of her head. _Seriously_?  
Suddenly, she felt a lovely, warm hand on her shoulder. It was Benedict’s.

‘She is,’ he murmured, almost inaudible. A shiver run down her spine.

* * *

Another few hours had passed by, when suddenly Doris looked up at the big, antique clock at the other side of the living room. Both clock-hands pointed at the Roman number three. _  
_

‘Oh my god, guys,’ she giggled, pointing at the clock. ‘Look, it’s three fifteen AM already!’

‘No way!’ Lara stood up but immediately fell on the couch again.

‘You’re kidding me,’ Tom murmured, half asleep on the couch. Doris wasn’t sure whether it was sarcastically or not.

‘Better go, then,’ Benedict said, as he stood up to fetch their jackets. With the most elegance, he put on her coat.

‘But you don’t have any vehicle,’ Lara exclaimed, drunk. ‘Lemme… lemme bring you! I will bring you where to… where…’ At that very moment she fell asleep, accompanied by her husband.

Doris looked at them both and smiled. A warm, loving feeling flowed through her whole body. Despite the fact that her friends were rather weird and drunk, she loved them. They were the best of friends and the kindest people in the whole universe.  
‘Wait here,’ she smiled at Benedict. _Maybe he was too._

After a few moments, she came back from upstairs with some pillows and blankets, covering both her friends with it.

‘You’re really sweet,’ Benedict whispered, as he watched Doris taking care of her friends. With the most decent care she spread the blanket over their bodies, leaving a glass of water near them with a few aspirins.

‘Thanks,’ she replied with the most gentle smile he had ever seen. She looked up through her lashes to meet his eyes again. It did something to him, something magical.  
‘Let’s go.’

Once they were outside and she locked the door, she shifted towards him. ‘I could bring you to the hotel with my car, but if you want…’ she hesitated. ‘…I know I just met you, but it feels like an eternity and since my friends already know you, you may also use my guest room.’

He smiled at her, thankfully.  
‘An eternity, yes, I am going to accept that offer.’

‘Well, come on then,’ she said, taking his hand and guiding him towards her house. It was the same kind of house as her neighbours, but once they were inside it was totally different. Her colour scheme was mostly beige and other warm toned colours. A big, antique table captured the whole dining area, while high book cases full of books covered the cream coloured walls. On the opposite side of the beige couch, a vase with the most gorgeous, splendid flowers flaunted on the coffee table made of glass. But most beautiful of all was the large fireplace that was situated behind the coffee table. It was warm, cosy, breath taking even.

‘Wow,’ he said, gasping for air. ‘Did you furnished this yourself? It’s lovely.’

She blushed, again. He liked her blushing, it made her look even cuter.  
‘Yes, thank you. Would you like something to drink? Tea, maybe?’

‘Oh, that would be lovely!’

‘I’ll be back in just a minute, then, make yourself comfortable.’

Well, he certainly already was around her, in this house. He had never felt so much at ease in such a short period amount of time with somebody, not even with Matt.

After he had settled himself on the couch, she entered the living room again and situated herself next to him, handing him his tea.  
‘Earl grey, I thought you would like that.’

‘My favourite, thank you,’ he smiled at her, putting his hand over her shoulders.

‘Faith, huh?’ she murmured, as he eyes were starting to close a bit.

‘Definitely,’ he said, stroking her shoulder with his thumbs.

She smiled. Her face turned even more gorgeous and she swept some of her blonde hair out of her face. That, though, caused to reveal her tired eyes.

‘God, look at you, you should go to bed, you must be so tired,’ he whispered to her with the most gentle tone.

‘After I finished my tea.’

‘That makes sense.’

‘Hmm,’ she murmured as her body started to weaken. Her muscles relaxed just a bit more and she started to slump. Slump towards him, without her own notice.

With a swift motion, he rapidly grabbed the mug of damped tea out of her hand and placed it on the table next to his already empty mug. Because he had to stand up a little bit, she was now fully laying on the couch. Though, since she was laying before him, he wasn’t able to get out of it. _Not that he wanted to._  
After a few moments of watching her, he also fell asleep, snuggling closer to her. The last thing he remembered before fully drifting of was the smell of her lovely, rosy perfume.

In their sleeps, they both shifted closer to each other, snuggling, without being aware of it. Their bodies mingled together and as Benedict swished his arm around her, their bodies were fully attached as they both drifted off towards a magical dreamland full of love, far, far away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear suggestions! I am going to try my best to put them in, if you would reply them.


	4. Nothing but a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to the title of the chapter:  
> Nothing but a good time - a song by Poison. Well, if you read this chapter, you will probably understand!

‘Hmm,’ a suppressed noise escaped from Doris’ mouth. She still was sleeping, and so was Benedict. It had already gotten light outside, causing sunbeams to peek through the trees. While they were still cuddling –still without being aware of it, birds were singing outside and it was getting warmer very rapidly.

Just like that, Benedict woke up. Within a few seconds he was aware of the situation: he was snuggling with Doris. He had remembered from the night before, though. She was actually planning on going to bed, when she suddenly fell asleep. He must have done the same, but the cuddling? _No clue._  
Before he could do something, Doris woke up too. They were laying face to face, and as she opened  her eyes she startled a bit. Her eyes met his wonderful, deep, ocean blue eyes that were twinkling like a diamond. Pure magic, yes, his eyes were the very definition of perfection.  
  
Just at the moment she wanted to say something, Benedict opened his mouth.  
‘I also really have no clue about this, well,’ he sighed and a gentle smile appeared on his face. ‘I guess I could call this snuggling.’

In return, he received one of the most dazzling smiles he had ever seen in his existence. It was a pure, genuine smile full of wonder. Her cheeks turned red again, though she didn’t break their eye contact. Nor did she break apart from him.  
‘Oh, Sherlock doesn’t have a clue?’  
It was weird, really weird for her, to lay on a couch with an actor she happened to bump into, that happened to be friends with her friends. It also was rather peculiar that she didn’t freak out, considering those facts. She might as well be dreaming, this was too outstanding for her. Though, she remained very calm, just because everything felt so natural, so… good.

‘Guess not,’ he smirked. ‘I do remember you falling asleep, I must have followed you straight away.’

‘Sorry.’

‘Why? Don’t be!’

‘You’re really friendly.’

‘You’re too, Doris.’

She smiled, yet again, her eyes smiling with. Benedict was doing the exact same thing.

‘So,’ she suddenly asked. ‘Do you know what day it is?’

‘It’s pancake day,’ he replied, with a boyish smirk on his face. His eyes started to twinkle even more.

‘As in Sunday, then?’ she teased with a gentle smile.

‘Yet another thing related to faith,’ he replied, adjusting his arm. His arm had been laying on her back for the whole night now, and as he took it off, she started to shiver.

‘Oh, that’s cold.’

‘Is it?’

‘Hmm,’ she murmured. But before he could say anything, she jumped off the couch, shifting towards the kitchen. ‘So, pancakes, then?’

As she started fetching things in her kitchen, Benedict suddenly stood behind her.  
‘Let me help you,’ he smiled, opening the fridge. ‘Do you have any eggs?’

‘Just right there, thanks,’ she shifted towards him to lay the eggs in his hands. ‘Careful.’

For a few moments, Benedict was totally in his element. Very carefully, he diverted the eggs, trying not to involve the shell. It was rather amusing watching him, since he looked like as if he was taking an exam.  
That also was the reason she sniggered really hard while she was weighing out the flour when Benedict accidentally let go of an egg, causing her whole floor to be covered with the sticky substance.  
‘You will get a F now,’ she giggled. ‘You failed.’

‘What are you laughing at?’ he grinned as he shifted closer to her. Before she was able to reply, he suddenly started tickling her. He tickled her side, her waist, her back: he tickled every inch of her body and because of that, she lost grip of what she was doing. Within a few moments, the whole bowl of flour fell on the floor, creating a big cloud of the white stuff dusting through the kitchen.

‘Oh my god, Benedict!’ she laughed, she literally couldn’t stop laughing as he kept on tickling her. ‘No no, nooo stop! Don’t you have mercy, oh my god stop it!’

Tears of joy were streaming down her face now and she couldn’t bare it any longer. While he still didn’t stop, she was able to grab an egg and with a swift motion, she cracked it on his head. The egg yolk streamed down off his face on the floor, creating one big, happy mess.

Even more laughter filled the room. Because of her sudden reaction, Benedict accidentally had let go of her, making it able for her to get some more flour. She dusted it over his face, laughing while more tears were streaming down on her face.

Benedict was crying because of joy as well, and as she dusted the flour over his face, he lifted her up and placed her on the counter.

‘You bloody bastard,’ she exclaimed, trying to escape from his grip. It was no good, his hands only held her steady with more force. ‘No more pancakes for you, Mr Cumberbatch!’  
  
‘I don’t care, Ms?’ he smirked, realising he did not yet know her surname.

‘Bellamy. Doris Bellamy, hi, nice to meet you, now let go of me,’ she screamed, giggled and laughed all in once.

She looked so bloody beautiful. She had flour all over her face, her hair was one big mess but she was oh so pretty. He had never felt such a strong connection with someone before. Because of his thoughts, his grip loosened, giving her the opportunity to escape.

She ran through the kitchen while Benedict chased after her, leaving a trail of flour behind. She ran around the big, wooden dining table, along the book cases, through the corridor and back and after all, she ran across the couch. That have him a perfect opportunity to ran straight towards her, causing them to fall on the couch with Benedict on top.

‘Oh my god,’ she screamed, as he started tickling her again. ‘Stop it you bastard!’

‘I don’t have mercy, Ms Bellamy.’

‘But,’ she gasped, as he proceeded tickling her on her waist.

‘No buts,’ he laughed again, eventually stopping his torture. She finally was able to breath normally now, but remarkably enough she was out of breath because of all the laughter.

‘Don’t ever think you are going to get away with this,’ she said with twinkles in her eyes. And with that set, she jumped off the couch, running outside into her garden while Benedict followed her.

‘I wouldn’t do that, if I were you,’ she added, with the most mysterious tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any suggestions, please leave them! I'd love to read them and I will certainly try to involve them into the story. I will dedicate the chapter especially for you :).


	5. Drink the wild air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference to the title of the chapter:  
> Drink the wild air - a part of a quote saying: 'Live in the sunshine, swim the sea, drink the wild air.' — Ralph Waldo Emerson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I am going to include MainHeadClap's lovely suggestion!
> 
> With genuine sincerity I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Also for leaving comments and the kudos!

As she ran through the fairy-tale like garden, she suddenly stopped, causing Benedict to bump into her. Their eyes met once again, though, this time, she mysteriously put one eyebrow up and tilted her head a bit up.  
Benedict in turn, tilted his head to the side like a puppy and frowned his eyebrows wondering where this sudden look came from. But before he could actually think, he suddenly felt refreshing, cold water on his face, squirting over his head, then to his clothes. He was soaking wet within seconds and with blinded sight he started to move closer, trying to grab her.  
  
Hysterically laughing, Doris let go of the hose she was holding and ran to the back of the garden, yelling like a young schoolgirl. She looked adorable, still wearing the loose summer dress from the day before. It was a soft, pink colour and it made her skin almost to glow.  
Very suddenly, she disappeared through an arc of leaves, leading to another part of the garden. The hose was too short to be carried all the way to there, but because he was devastated to get her back, he ran through the arc as well.  
As he entered the hidden part of the garden, he suddenly broke, watching Doris standing before a very large, crystal clear swimming pool. The water reflected the early morning sunbeams, leaving a magical glow in the garden. It was lovely, exotic, it was perfect.

‘A pool, huh?’ he said, out of breath while drops of water landed on the grass from his body.

‘That’s right.’

‘Not really smart to bring me here, though,’ he shifted closer, dangerously close even.

‘Why would you…’ but before she could reply, Benedict tilted her up, ran towards the swimming pool with a screaming Doris in his arms and threw her in it, followed by himself. Splashes of water escaped the swimming pool and landed on the terrace nearby, as both their bodies fell in the water. Both their laughter was being tempered because of the fact that their heads were now under water, leaving lots of bubbles on the water surface. Bubbles of pure joy, really.   
Soon they both recovered again and their heads jut out of the warm, blue water.

‘You bastard,’ she laughed, splashing water in his face. ‘That’s not fair!’

‘Why not?’ he questioned with a big smirk on his face. His hair was stuck on his forehead because of the water, giving him a cute yet sophisticated look.

‘Because it was my turn to revenge you!’  her eyes twinkled even more than the night before. ‘I should’ve never become friends with you.’

‘You will regret that,’ he said, grabbing her again as he put her on his shoulders. She screamed out of joy and as she tried to move, he stood up while his head was almost under water and threw her in the water once again.

She didn’t come back from under water, as she swam towards his feet and grabbed one, making sure he would lose his balance. As he did, she quickly grabbed the other one and with a swift motion, she pressed him under water.

‘There you go,’ she giggled, as his head tilted upwards. ‘That’s what happens when you treat me like that.’

He smirked. ‘So, you’re still hungry?’

* * *

A few hours had passed by, as they both had changed clothes and cleaned up all the mess they had made. Since the flour was everywhere, it was quite some work to tidy it all up.

‘Hmm,’ she murmured, as they finally ate breakfast. She dipped another strawberry into the chocolate. ‘This is so good.’

‘Cheers to the healthiest breakfast ever,’ he smirked, clinging their tea glasses. The breakfast table consisted of strawberries, melted chocolate, a very few pancakes –the rest was partly in the vacuum cleaner and partly in the trashcan, biscuits, cake and tea.

She laughed, causing her greyish blue eyes to twinkle once again. She hadn’t experienced such joy in a long time. Not to think about that she did now, with Benedict Cumberbatch! How was that even possible? He looked so lovely, so handsome and boyish in her pyjama shirt she had given him to lend. It was the only shirt that was suitable for him, as most of her other clothes were or too small, or too womanlike.  
‘So, what are you up to today?’

‘Hmm,’ he sighed, as he took a bite of overly chocolaty pancake. ‘I don’t know yet, though, I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me?’

She smirked. ‘No.’

For a split second, he looked up with the most confusing eyes, as if she had said something seriously bad. Though, after he saw the grin on her face, he realised she was just teasing him.

‘God you’re a teaser.’

‘I take that as a compliment,’ she winked. ‘So, what about you and me going to Amsterdam? We could go by train, it’ll be lots of fun!’

‘Sounds great, really,’ he replied, as not only his mouth smiled, but his eyes as well. He would love to spend another day with her and Amsterdam sounded absolutely perfect. He would be able to do some sightseeing, they could have lunch somewhere and thereby it was a perfect summer day to visit a city. Not too warm, yet not too cold.

‘Well then, let’s go! We could first head off to your hotel so you can change in some… decent clothes,’ she laughed at her own witty joke, pointing at his pyjama shirt. ‘And then we could go to the train station?’

‘Perfect,’ he replied, spontaneously taking her hand. She was, in fact, perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions, please leave them below and I will do my utter best to include them!


End file.
